


Ratu dan Menteri

by Himehoshina13



Series: Between Red and Green [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Romance, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi muda, menganggap tiap orang di sekitarnya adalah bidak shogi yang mengelilingi sang raja—dirinya. Setidaknya hingga mata hijau itu mengajarkannya akan arti ‘kehidupan’ yang sesungguhnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratu dan Menteri

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, AU, Genderbender, OOC (maybe) , miss typo(s), etc**

Diikutkan untuk AkaMido Week hari kedua dengan prompt ‘Bidak’.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Akashi hanya bisa mematung memandang setelan jas mahal yang membalut tubuhnya. Melihat riasan tipis khas laki-laki menghiasi wajahnya, menutupi kantung mata hitam yang entah sejak kapan mulai menghiasi matanya.

Cemas, ya, dia cemas. Kecemasan itulah yang membuat malam-malamnya terasa panjang. Berbaring hingga pagi menjelang tanpa bergerak dengan mata terpejam, namun kesadaran tak benar-benar hilang. Hanya tangan kanan yang mengepal, menggenggam sebuah cincin yang telah dipersiapkan, berhiaskan batu zambrut yang dirasanya serupa dengan mata indah mempelainya.

Dalam hati ia tertawa sinis, kecemasan sebelum menuju ke pelaminan ternyata adalah hal yang nyata. Bahkan sanggup mempengaruhi seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkenal akan sikap keras kepala di luar nalar manusia.

Dua puluh menit sebelum waktu untuk menuju altar dan menunggu sang kekasih di sana. Dia sama sekali tak dapat membayangkan betapa cantiknya gadis itu dengan gaun beludru yang dia pilihkan—ditanggapi dengan mata hijau yang membelalak lebar mendengar harga yang disebutkan. Akashi benar-benar tak masalah, ia tak peduli sebesar apa uang yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk mendapatkan gaun paling indah yang akan mengiringi sang kekasih untuk menempuh hidup baru.

Itulah yang tengah dipikirkannya saat tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di ujung lorong menuju ruang rias calon istrinya.

Kakinya lebih cepat bergerak dibandingkan kesabarannya. Akashi tak tahu jika dia akan dapat melakukan hal seperti itu.

Seorang gadis muda berambut biru baru saja menutup pintu yang dipandangi Akashi sambil menenteng tas berisikan peralatan rias. Kepalanya dimiringkan, sebagai ganti ekspresi heran yang tak dapat dilukiskan di wajah melihat keberadaan sang pemuda di ujung lorong. “Akashi-kun?”

“Kau sudah selesai, Tetsuya?”

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. “Apa Akashi-kun akan menemui Midorima-san sekarang?” Tak mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya, Kuroko Tetsuya menggeleng kecil. “Apa Akashi-kun tak pernah mendengar mitos mengerikan tentang rumah tangga seorang pria yang melihat mempelainya sebelum acara?”

“Aku tidak mempercayai mitos bodoh seperti itu. Namun aku juga tidak akan menemui Shintarou sekarang.”

“Itu terdengar bagus.”

Keheningan menjelang, jarak lima meter yang memisahkan mereka memang cukup panjang. Namun Akashi dapat melihat jika gadis berambut biru itu tengah mengenang kembali masa lalu. Mungkin ke masa-masa di mana mereka masih sepasang kekasih, sebelum akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi—jengah dengan sikap tak peduli Akashi.

“Kau berubah.”

Akashi mengangguk mendengar dakwaan itu. Tersenyum kecil. “Setiap orang memiliki waktunya sendiri untuk berubah. Kau juga sudah banyak berubah, Tetsuya.”

“Tidak sebanyak Akashi-kun tentunya.” Gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, tampak sudah akan pergi dan membaur dengan tamu pesta lainnya sebelum perhelatan utama dimulai. “Midorima-san adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan orang seperti Akashi-kun. Tapi—“

Sang gadis berjalan melaluinya.

“—kurasa Akashi-kun lah yang lebih beruntung mendapatkan Midorima-san sebagai calon istri.”

Akashi menoleh hanya untuk mendapati senyum tipis tersungging di wajah sang gadis. “Midorima-san tampak sangat gugup. Bahkan tiruan piramida mesir berukuran dua meternya pun tidak bisa menenangkannya,” dia berkata pelan. Memberikan isyarat dengan dagunya pada arah pintu. Berikut dengan bungkukan sopan , Kuroko menghilang di belokan, hendak menuju kebun di mana pernikahan akan dilaksanakan.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat menuju pintu yang baru saja ditinggalkan Kuroko. Berdiri di depannya, mematung. Menghela napas panjang. “Sintarou, aku tahu kau sedan mencuri dengar di dalam sana.”

“A-aku tidak melakukannya, _nanodayo_!”

Kebohongan yang bodoh. Namun tetap saja dirasa manis dalam benak Akashi. Midorima Shintarou—atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi Akashi Shintarou—pasti terlalu gugup mendengarnya bertanya, hingga tak sadar kembali menggunakan imbuhan kalimat yang tak pernah lagi digunakannya. Namun dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu, mendengarnya bicara dengan mantan kekasihnya sesaat sebelum pernikahan pasti membuatnya merasa gelisah. Jika Akashi yang ada dalam posisi Midorima, dia pasti tidak akan segan keluar dan menebar tatapan maut—bahkan lebih.

“Kau cemburu?” tanyanya.

“Tidak!” Jawaban itu terlalu cepat datangnya. Tanda jika sang pengucap tidak benar-benar jujur dengan kata-katanya. “Aku tahu jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi pada Kuroko. Begitu pula dia. Tapi … tetap saja … kau pernah sungguh-sungguh menyukainya.”

Akashi menghela napas panjang. “Kau sendiri yang meminta Kuroko untuk mendandanimu. Seharusnya kau tahu jika aku mungkin akan bertemu dengannya.”

“Hanya karena kau akan memaksa untuk memanggil penata rias dari luar negeri!”

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Teringat akan banyak perdebatan panjang yang dilakukannya saat mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Hampir semuanya berhasil dimenangkan oleh Akashi—tentu saja—namun Midorima juga sanggup mencuri angka. Salah satunya tentang siapa yang akan merias mereka, dan tentu saja Akashi sama sekali tak menduga jika nama Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang akan dipilih oleh kekasihnya itu.

“Kau gugup, Shintarou?”

Ada jeda waktu beberapa detik sebelum jawaban terdengar. “Tidak mungkin tidak.” Jeda yang lebih panjang diciptakan. “Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dengan menjadi istrimu aku akan naik pangkat dari bidak-bidakmu ataukah tetap. Itu yang membuatku gugup.”

Mempermainkan orang lain. Menganggap mereka hanyalah bidak yang dapat dipindahkannya dengan sesuka hati. Keegoisan seorang remaja yang memiliki segalanya. Namun perlahan segalanya hancur. Dan puncaknya adalah gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya saat itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—meminta mengakhiri hubungan.

“Apa aku masih terlihat seperti orang yang hanya menganggap orang lain sebagai alat?”

“Tidak. Kuroko benar, kau sudah berubah.” Dari balik pintu gadis itu masih bicara. “Dan Kuroko yang mengubahmu.”

“Aku tidak menyangkal jika Tetsuya memang memiliki andil di dalamnya. Meninggalkanku, membuat aku yang merasa memiliki segalanya merasakan sebuah kesalahan. Namun yang mengubahku bukan dia.” Sengaja memberi jeda, Akashi tahu Midorima sudah mengerti pasti akan lanjutan kata-katanya, namun dia tetap menahannya. “Yang mengubahku adalah seorang gadis yang tetap tinggal di saat aku merasa kalah. Dan dialah yang mengenalkanku akan kemenangan yang sesungguhnya. Darinya, aku mempelajari bagaimana caranya memahami orang lain, dan menyadari jika mereka sama hidupnya denganku.”

Midorima ikut memberi jeda, sadar benar siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang pemuda. Dia menghela napas panjang, tersenyum kecil. “Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Ada saat di mana seorang gadis dapat menjadi monster. Aku yang memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, tidak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja. Nah, sekarang kau sudah benar-benar melihat sisi mengerikan dalam diriku bukan?”

“Setiap orang memiliki sisi mengerikannya masing-masing. Kau sudah menakhlukkan kesombonganku, jadi biarkan aku menjinakkan sifat serakahmu.”

“Itukah alasanmu menikahiku?”

“Aku hanya ingin memilikimu.”

“Sekarang kita lihat, siapa yang serakah sebenarnya?”

Akashi diam. Memilih untuk memandangi pintu, yakin jika sang gadis yang ada di balik sana tengah bersandar pada kayu itu, mungkin sambil berdoa semoga piramid yang digadang-gadangnya akan membawa keberuntungan itu mampu menenangkan hatinya. “Apa yang harus kau cemburukan dari Tetsuya? Bukankah yang berada di sini dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin adalah kau?”

“Aku tahu, ini adalah perasaan yang bodoh memang.”

“Lagipula undangan untuk pesta pertunangan Tetsuya dan kekasihnya, Taiga, sudah sampai di meja ruang tamu rumah kita yang baru. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan darinya.”

Suara Midorima terdengar bergetar saat menimpali. “Yang aku khawatirkan bukan Kuroko. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah kau.”

Akashi diam meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

“Aku tidak pernah benar-benar yakin jika kau memilihku karena kau mencintaiku.” Midorima kembali berkata dengan nada lirih, namun cukup untuk menembus pintu dan sampai ke telinga Akashi. “Bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika pernikahan ini bukan hanya satu langkah lain bagimu dalam merencanakan taktik? Dan aku hanyalah bidak yang bisa kau permainkan dengan sesuka hati.”

Merajuk, salah satu kebiasaan wanita sebelum pernikahannya dilangsungkan. Akashi memang pernah mencatat ini saat Aomine—yang telah menikah lebih dulu—datang ke rumahnya, memberi saran untuk pernikahan—yang kebanyakan dianggapnya tidak berguna. Midorima tak tampak memiliki keengganan di saat-saat masa persiapan mereka, kecuali tentang anggaran yang diusulkan Akashi. Namun siapa sangka? Sindrom itu justru muncul sepuluh menit sebelum acara pernikahan mereka dimulai.

“Jika kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, kau masih punya waktu. Dan aku yang akan mengatur segalanya.”

Keheningan kembali terdengar, suara Midorima terdengar kembali berbisik. “Dalam shogi, tidak ada bidak ratu.”

“Bidakmu dulu adalah sebagai menteri, salah satu sosok yang akan selalu mendukung dan menguatkan tiap langkah yang aku ambil.” Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba memahami akar dari kegelisahan sang calon istri. “Namun sudah lama permainanku usai, dan kau bukan lagi bidak yang bisa kugerakkan. Kau benar, kau adalah ratu. Dan tak ada ratu dalam shogi.”

Jika hening dapat dijadikan sahabat, maka dia pasti yang akan paling mengetahui kegelisahan yang Akashi rasakan di balik sikap dinginnya itu. Ketenangan yang ditampilkannya hanya merupakan sebuah topeng, topeng yang tak lagi memiliki bentuk nyata jika dihadapkan pada entitas bernama Midorima Shintarou.

“Jika yang ada di balik pintu ini adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang lama, dia pasti akan menyangkal kata-kataku dan dengan angkuh berkata, ‘Sejak aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar’.” Midorima kembali angkat bicara. Suaranya kini terdengar begitu jernih, begitu indah bagaikan nyanyian burung bul bul di kaki bukit. “Delapan menit lagi … bukankah seharusnya kau sudah ada di altar saat ini?”

“Aku masih menunggumu untuk mengatakan jika kau bersedia menjadi istriku.”

“Aku sudah mengatakannya satu bulan yang lalu.”

“Dan selama satu bulan ini kau terus dihantui oleh keraguanmu, itu membuatku ragu-ragu juga. Katakanlah, maka aku akan pergi dan menunggu saat-saat di mana Akashi Shintarou akan selalu ada di sampingku.”

“A-aku akan mengatakannya … namun tidak di sini … tidak sekarang …” Kegugupan itu terdengar nyata. Senyata Akashi yang memintanya untuk mendeklarasikan diri sebagai milik sang pemuda berambut merah. “Beberapa menit lagi … aku akan mengatakannya … di depan semua orang … jadi tunggu aku di sana.”

“Baiklah.”

Cukup satu kata. Dan dia melangkah pergi. Dia tahu orang-orang yang bertugas menjemputnya pasti akan segera tiba di ruangan yang ia tinggalkan tanpa sadar, mencarinya untuk membawanya ke depan altar, menunggu sang kekasih datang dalam wujud malaikat sempurnanya.

Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan waktu yang lama baginya. Dibandingkan saat Midorima dengan setengah hati menjadi bidak dalam permainan hidupnya, tentu itu bukanlah waktu yang seberapa.

Dan untuk kedepannya, dia akan menyediakan waktu yang jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih lama untuk menjadikan Midorima sebagai ratu yang mendampingi hidupnya.

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.  
> Ternyata bahkan setelah menuntaskan nonton Tokyo Ghoul pun aku masih dihantui mood membuat fluff, dan aku bersyukur karenanya.  
> UvU, mungkin aku memang memiliki fetish tersendiri pada gender bender, ada sesuatu di dalam gender bender yang membuat aku bisa mengetik lancar untuk kisah kedua ini. Walau mungkin memang terbaca sangat kacau ya.  
> Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
